


A Cost

by evilwriter37



Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Pining, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo realizes his feelings for Hiccup and wants to protect him from Krogan and Johann, but he can't use traditional methods.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008639
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	A Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: protective

Viggo stood off to the side in the cavernous chamber, leaning against the wall with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded. He was trying to look as nonchalant as possible, though, that was definitely not how he was feeling. He did his best not to flinch as Hiccup was punched in the gut. The young man tried to double over, but couldn’t because of the chains that kept his arms above his head. He was covered in his own blood, and black and purple bruising added to the stark color on his pale skin. Krogan and Johann had been interrogating Hiccup for about an hour now, and he hadn’t revealed anything, not the location of his own Dragon Eye, the lenses, or a list or location of all of his allies. He was tough, and Viggo knew they wouldn’t get him to crack unless they did something terribly heinous. 

And Viggo didn’t want them to. He felt oddly protective of Hiccup. This was  _ his  _ enemy, not theirs! They had no right to touch him! 

But they felt that they didn’t need a right, that they could do whatever they wanted to accomplish their goal, and that meant torture.

Hiccup spit blood at Krogan’s feet. “You won’t get anything out of me.” His voice was hoarse from screaming. “Just give up.”

Krogan trailed his hand over the blade of the knife he was using on Hiccup, picking up blood on his fingers. “I don’t think I will.”

Viggo couldn’t stand this anymore. He stepped forward. “Gentleman, perhaps I can get dear Hiccup here to speak.”

“And how would you do that?” Johann asked.

“I have my methods of persuasion.”

Krogan snorted. “By which you mean your cock.” He put the knife down on the table of other torture instruments. “Fine. You’ll have your turn with him.” He motioned to Johann, and then both men were leaving, clearly not wanting to witness what they thought Viggo had planned.

Viggo came to stand in front of Hiccup as the two men left, hands folded behind his back. Hiccup was glaring at him, fire in his emerald eyes. 

“I won’t tell  _ you  _ anything either. You think you’re so special? Stick whatever you want in me, but I’m not talking.” Hiccup’s voice was full of acid.

“I’m not going to stick anything in you.”

Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion, blinked a few times. “Then what are you going to do?”

Viggo couldn’t answer him. He couldn’t tell him that he’d simply said something to get the torture to stop for now. He didn’t know what he would do in the long run. Perhaps he could help Hiccup escape and then cover his tracks. Whatever he did, he realized that he didn’t want Hiccup hurt, (not anymore than he had been, anyway). This was a change of heart on a scale he’d never had. This was…  _ feeling  _ something for somebody else, something he so very much wasn’t used to. And it wasn’t just any feeling: it was respect and romantic attraction. He was attracted to Hiccup in more than just the physical sense. That was something he’d never felt before in his 38 years of life, and that frightened him. Some nights the feelings left him shaking because he didn’t know what to do with them. But certainly this was doing something. This was helping Hiccup. 

Without a word, Viggo turned and left the cavern. Hiccup would be relatively safe for now. Krogan and Johann thought he was having his turn with him, but really, he was just going to go back to his quarters to think. He had to protect Hiccup. Somehow, someway. He would do it, he realized, even if it cost him his life.


End file.
